June 2nd (Kiriha)
月曜日の体育はだるい。 Monday, gym class. なのに体育教師ときたら、おかまいなしに殺人アタックを繰り出してくる。 Our gym teacher is playing with the males, and he has a brutal serve. 【体育教師】「おらー！　ー！　次！」！」 Gym Teacher: Come on now! Next! バシッ！ *bam!* 【司】「グフッ」 Tsukasa: *guaah* よそ見をしていた司が、不意打ちのアタックを受けて唸る。 Tsukasa, who had been looking away, suffers a surprise attack serve. 【体育教師】「もっと気合い入れんかー！　ー！　次！」！」 Gym Teacher: Give it more fighting spirit! Next! 月曜日から気合いの入ってるヤツなんていない。 It's Monday, so there's no one in the entire place with an ounce of fighting spirit. やる気がないのは司だけじゃないのだ。 Not that Tsukasa ever has any fighting spirit in gym class... ……いや、約一名、例外がいた。 Well, actually... there's one person with some energy. 【瑛里華】「行くわよーっ」 Erika: Here I go! バシッ！ *bam!* 【女子生徒Ａ】「瑛里華、ナイスアタック！」！」 Female Student A: Erika, nice attack! 【瑛里華】「どーもどーも♪」 Erika: Thanks, thanks ♪! 体育館の半分向こうでは、２組と３組の女子たちがバレーの試合をしている。 In the other half of the gym, Class 2 and 3's girls are playing volleyball. 中でもとりわけ目立つのは、年中無休で絶好調な副会長だ。 Standing out like a beacon of lovelyness amongst the rest of the girls, its the unassailable vice president. 【男子生徒Ａ】「いやー、ー、千堂さんのクラスと合同体育でラッキーだったぜ」 Male Student A: Man... we sure are lucky to be combined with Sendou-san's class for gym... 【女子生徒Ｂ】「制服姿もいけど、体操服姿もきれい…」…」 Female Student B: She looks good in her school uniform too but, her body in a gym uniform is just too beautiful... 男子たちの視線は、ほぼ例外なく彼女に注がれている。 The eyes of every young man in the gym is glued on her without exception. 相変わらずすごい人気だ。 She's as popular as always. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「瑛里華ー、ー、魔球よろしくっ」 Female Student C: Erika, I'll leave the game in your hands! 【瑛里華】「任せといて！」！」 Erika: Leave it to me! 【瑛里華】「そりゃっ！」！」 Erika: Hi-ya! バシッ！ *bam!* 【陽菜】「わわっ」 Haruna: Waaa... 陽菜がボールを追った。 Haruna tries to return the ball. しかし、あと一歩というところで魔球が決まってしまう。 But naturally, there's no way she can compete. さすが副会長、何をやらせても上手い。 Erika is as unbeatable as always. 【陽菜】「みんな、ごめんね」 Haruna: I'm sorry everyone. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「ドンマイドンマイ！」！」 Female Student B: Don't worry about it! 【女子生徒Ｄ】「ナイスファイトだよ、陽菜！」！」 Female Student D: Nice effort, Haruna! ３組は若干苦戦しているようだ。 Class 2 is dominating. でも、陽菜はなかなかガッツがある。 But, Haruna has guts. あの剛速球に食らいつこうとするだけ大したものだ。 The fact that she even went after that fast and hard of a serve is pretty impressive. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... ふと体育館の隅を見ると、紅瀬さんが立っていた。 Looking over into the corner of the gym, Kuze-san stands alone. 試合に参加するでもなく、遠巻きにみんなを眺めている。 Not even bothering to participate in the match, she simply stares at everyone. 一応体操服には着替えているが、授業に参加する様子はない。 I suppose that even though she changed into her gym uniform, she has no more intention of participating here than she does in normal class. あんなとこで、何をしているんだろう？ If she's going to be like that, why did she even show up? 【瑛里華】「紅瀬さん！」！」 Erika: Kuze-san! 試合が終わると、副会長は真っ先に紅瀬さんを呼んだ。 As the match comes to an end, the vice president heads over to Kuze-san's place and calls her name. 【瑛里華】「あなた、いつも試合に参加しないのね」 Erika: You didn't even participate the littlest bit in that match, did you? 【瑛里華】「よければ、その理由を聞かせてくれない？」？」 Erika: If its okay with you, I'd like to hear the reason? 【桐葉】「怪我したくないから」 Kiriha: I don't want to hurt you. 【瑛里華】「は？」？」 Erika: Wha? 【桐葉】「二度も言わせないで」 Kiriha: Don't make me say it twice. 【瑛里華】「なっ」 Erika: Wh? 【瑛里華】「そんなこと言って、ホントは運動が苦手なんでしょ」 Erika: You say that, but the truth is, you're bad at sports, aren't you. 【瑛里華】「悔しかったら、私の魔球を受けてみなさい！」！」 Erika: If you're really that impressive, then let's see you return even one of my serves! 【桐葉】「遠慮しておくわ」 Kiriha: I'll be fine here. 【瑛里華】「あーら、ずいぶん謙虚なのね」 Erika: Aaah... what a confident person. 【桐葉】「おかげさまで」 Kiriha: Thanks for the compliment. 【瑛里華】「ぬっ…」…」 Erika: Grrr... こからでも、血管の切れる音が聞こえてきそうだ。 I can hear the blood pounding in her veins from across the gym. あの調子じゃ、文化祭実行委員なんて夢のまた夢だろう。 If Kiriha is this abrasive in gym class, it's hard to see her heading an action committee... 【男子生徒Ｂ】「あと１点！　！　はりきって行こうぜー！」ー！」 Male Student B: One more point! Come on, let's do this! クラス対抗試合、第３セット目。 It's the Class Vs Class Tournament, third set. ３組男子チーム、いよいよマッチポイントだ。 It's match point for us. 【孝平】「は　つ…は　つ」…」 Kouhei: *heavy breathing* 【司】「コーラ飲みてーな」 Tsukasa: I'd sure like a soda to drink. 【孝平】「飲みたい」 Kouhei: Me too. 【孝平】「１，５リットル一気で」 Kouhei: A full two litre should do it. だが、こが正念場だ。 But, this is the critical point. なぜなら、隣のコートで女子たちが試合を見学しているからだ。 The female students on the other half of the room are all watching our match with interest. 特に我がクラスの男どもは、副会長が見ているので気合いを入れまくっている。 I can feel all of their gazes, the vice presient's especially. 【孝平】「司、そろそろ行くか」 Kouhei: Tsukasa, let's end it right here. 【孝平】「俺たちのダブル回転アタックを」 Kouhei: Our double rotating attack! 【司】「一人でやれ」 Tsukasa: Do it yourself. そうこうしているうちに、２組の攻撃！ While we're talking, Class 2 serves! 【男子生徒Ｃ】「どああああ」 Male Student C: Doyraaaa! バシッ！ *bam!* 【男子生徒Ａ】「うおおおお」 Male Student A: Uwaaaa! ２組の稲妻スパイクを、クラスメイトが果敢にレシーブ。 We barely get under it, and it lofts up into the air. すかさず司がトスに回る。 Tsukasa bumps it to me. 【司】「行け孝平！」！」 Tsukasa: Go, Kouhei! 【孝平】「おりゃあああ」 Kouhei: Oriyaaaa! こは見せ場だ！ This is my time in the spotlight! 女子たちの歓声がひときわ大きく響いた、ような気がした。 The girls cheer as I spike it. バシッ！ *bam!* 【孝平】「げっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Geh!? 【司】「出た、消える魔球」 Tsukasa: That wasn't as impressive as you'd hoped. 鋭角を狙うはずだった俺のボールは、軽々と相手コートの白線を越えた。 The ball goes flying... all the way towards the court on the other half of the gym. 勢いに乗ったま、隣のコートを目指していく。 Maybe I shouldn't have been staring at the other court. 先生と話している、女子たちのグループへと。 The one where all the girls are. 【孝平】「陽菜、危ない！」！」 Kouhei: Haruna, look out! 【陽菜】「？」？」 Haruna: ? 俺の声に反応し、陽菜がこちらを振り向いた。 Hearing my voice, Haruna turns to look at me. その顔面に、ボールが── The ball flies straight towards her face. 【桐葉】「っ！」！」 Kiriha: *gasp* バシッ！ *bam!* 【孝平】「！」！」 Kouhei: ! 【陽菜】「きゃあっ！」！」 Haruna: Kyaa! 思わず、目を覆いそうになる。 I almost can't bear to watch. だが、悲劇は直前で食い止められた。 But, just before disaster strikes, it's averted. 素速く走り込んできた紅瀬さんが、ボールを受け止めたからだ。 With an impossibly fast jump, Kiriha intercepts the ball. 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 Kirha: *breath of relief* すごい。 Amazing. 半端じゃない反射神経だ。 Those are amazing reflexes she has. 俊敏なカットインに、驚きを隠せない俺。 If it weren't for her incredible reaction, Haruna would have... 【女子生徒Ｄ】「すごーい！　！　見た見た？」？」 Female Student D: Amaaaazing! Did yous ee that? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「紅瀬さん、動き速っ！」！」 Female Student B: Kuze-san, you're so fast! 女子たちが、紅瀬さんに群がっていく。 The females gather around Kuze-san. そんな様子を横目に見ながら、俺は陽菜へと駆け寄った。 Giving their gathering a sidelong glance, feeling bad for Kuze-san, I head over to my near victim. 【孝平】「ごめん。大丈夫か？」？」 Kouhei: I'm sorry. Are you alright? 【陽菜】「う、うん。私は大丈夫だよ」 Haruna: Y- yeah. I'm fine. 【陽菜】「ちょっとびっくりしただけ」 Haruna: Just a little startled. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. 俺はほっと胸をなで下ろした。 I finally let my heart settle back down into my chest. 陽菜に少しでも怪我させたら、かなでさんに呪い殺されるだろう。 If I had put even the slightest scratch on Haruna, Kanade-san would probably murder me. 紅瀬さんには感謝しなくちゃいけない。 Yet another thing I need to thank Kuze-san for. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん」 Haruna: Kuze-san. 【陽菜】「ボール受け止めてくれて、ありがとう」 Haruna: Thank you for saving me from that ball. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんはこくりとうなずいた。 Kuze-san gives her a small nod of accnowledgement. それより何より、急に人が集まってきて動揺している様子だ。 We're quickly engulfed by the crowd around her. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「紅瀬さん、隅っこにいないで一緒にバレーやろうよ！」！」 Female Student D: Kuze-san, don't stand around in the corner, you should play volleyball with us! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「そーだよ、うちのチーム入ってよ！」！」 Female Student: That's right, join our team! 【桐葉】「私は、別に」 Kiriha: I'm okay like this... 【陽菜】「ね、一緒にやろう？」？」 Haruna: Hey... let's play together? 【陽菜】「うちのクラス、２組にけっこう押され気味だったりするし」 Haruna: We're down by two sets to Class 2 そう言いながら、陽菜はちらりと副会長を見る。 Saying that, Haruna glances over at the vice president. その時、副会長の目がきらりと光った。 At that moment, the vice president's eyes glitter with intent. 【瑛里華】「そうよ、かって来なさい！」！」 Erika: That's right, bring it on! 【瑛里華】「それとも何？　？　この期に及んで逃げる気？」？」 Erika: Or else what? You going to run away? 【桐葉】「……逃げる？」？」 Kiriha: Run away? 【瑛里華】「ええ」 Erika: 【瑛里華】「ここで勝負を断ったら、逃げたものと見なすわ」 Erika: If you refuse to participate in the match here, then it looks to me like you're running away. 【瑛里華】「嫌だったら、勝負を受けるか文化祭実行委員を引き受けるかのどちらかに…」…」 Erika: If you don't want to, then maybe you'd rather accept my offer of heading the cultural festival executive committee... 【桐葉】「１セットだけでいかしら」 Kiriha: I suppose one set wouldn't hurt. 紅瀬さんは、陽菜を見た。 Kuze-san looks at Haruna. 【陽菜】「も、もちろん！」！」 Haruna: O- of course! まさか、勝負を受ける気なのか？ No way, she's actually going to participate? 意外とアツイ性格だったり。 This is really outside of her personality. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、人の話聞きなさいよっ」 Erika: Wait, listen to what people are telling you! 副会長の声が響く。 The vice president's voice thunders. ……つか、実行委員の件、まだ諦めてなかったのか。 Looks like she really hasn't given up on this whole executive committee thing. ピ――――ッ *piii* ホイッスルが鳴り響き、女子のクラス対抗試合が始まった。 The whistle sounds into the air, and the girls side tournament begins. 副会長ＶＳ紅瀬桐葉。 Vice president versus Kuze Kiriha. 因縁の対決に、男子たちの目は釘付けだ。 As might be expected, the males' eyes are all rooted to the game. もちろん、俺もその一人。 Naturally, mine are too. 【司】「これは見物だな」 Tsukasa: Now this is something. 【司】「どっちに賭ける？」？」 Tsukasa: Which one are you betting on? 【孝平】「……わからん」 Kouhei: No idea. 言わずと知れたエースアタッカーの副会長。 On one side, you've got the ace attacker vice president. 対するは、未知のポテンシャルを秘めた紅瀬さん。 But then facing her, you've got the unknown potential of Kuze Kiriha. 順当なのは前者だが、後者も見過ごせない。 The former is a solid bet, but I don't want to overlook the latter. どちらかというと、俺としては後者に票を投じてみたい気もする。 It could go either way, but I have to throw my wager on the Kuze-san's unknown skill. 副会長には怒られそうだが。 The vice president looks angry. 【女子生徒Ｅ】「紅瀬さん、がんばれーっ」 Female Student E: Kuze-san, good luck! 【男子生徒Ｃ】「副会長ーっ！」！」 Male Student C: Vice President! 【女子生徒Ｃ】「瑛里華行けー！」ー！」 Female Student C: Erika, go! 【男子生徒Ａ】「頼んだぞ、紅瀬！」！」 Male Student A: We're relying on you, Kuze! まるで日本シリーズ最終戦かと思うような歓声だ。 This is like the cheering from the crowds at the Super Bowl. まさかのニューフェイスの参戦に、場が色めき立っている。 With the unexpected new face, suddenly the entire gym is taken up in the excitment. 先生たちも、興味津々といった様子だ。 The teachers are also looking on with interest. 【女子生徒Ａ】「とああぁっ！」！」 Female Student A: Toaaaaa!! バシッ！ *bam!* 【女子生徒Ｂ】「えいっ！」！」 Female Student B: Eii! ２組のサーブを、３組の女子が受ける。 The girls from Class 3 handily return Class 2's serve. ちょうど陽菜の頭上にボールが飛んだ。 The ball goes over to Haruna. 【陽菜】「行くよ、紅瀬さんっ」 Haruna: Let's do this, Kuze-san! 陽菜が高くトスを上げる。 A solid bump to Kiriha by Haruna. 紅瀬さんに打たせるつもりだ。 Kuze-san eyes the ball. 【桐葉】「……っ」 Kiriha: ... 膝を曲げ、床を踏みしめる。 She rests her center of gravity low, waiting for the right moment. そのしなやかな身体が、ボールに合わせて宙に舞い上がった。 That flexible body easily turns and rotates as she jumps, powering back a return. バシッ！ *bam!* 【瑛里華】「はいっ！」！」 Erika: Yes! 紅瀬さんの鋭いスパイクを、副会長が受ける。 Despite a near perfect spike, the vice president manages to return it. しかし当たり所が悪かったのか、ボールはあさっての方向へと飛んでいってしまう。 But the force of the spike is too much, and Erika's return goes astray. 【女子生徒Ｅ】「紅瀬さん、ナイスアタック！」！」 Female Student: Kuze-san, nice attack! 【女子生徒Ｄ】「今の何！？　！？　すごすぎー！」ー！」 Female Student D: What was that!? It's too incredible! 【陽菜】「やったね、紅瀬さん」 Haruna: You did it, Kuze-san! 【桐葉】「別に。大したことないわ」 Kiriha: Not really... it was nothing. 長い黒髪を手で払いながら、紅瀬さんは悠然と答える。 Running a hand through her silky black hair, Kuze-san dismisses her compliment with an air of composure. ……なんだ？　？　今の。 What is this that we're seeing? 現役バレー部に引けを取らない跳躍力。. Kuze-san has skills comparable to those of students actively training in volleyball. Probably better. 柔軟性のある体躯。 She's also very strong and flexible. 的確なスパイクコントロール。 She has precise spike control エース扱いされてないのが不思議なくらいの運動神経だ。 And on top of that, motor reflexes that are as fast as Erika's vampirically enhanced ones. しばし、無言で見とれてしまった。 I stare at her while I think. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、紅瀬さん」 Erika: Hey, Kuze-san. 【瑛里華】「そんなスパイク打てるくせに、なんで今までサボってたのよっ」 Erika: If you're talented enough to hit that kind of spike, why have you refused to participate up until now? 【桐葉】「怪我したくないから」 Kiriha: I didn't want to hurt you. 【瑛里華】「あのねぇ…」…」 Erika: You know... 【瑛里華】「いいわ、ウォーミングアップはこまでよ！　！　本気で行くからね！」！」 Erika: Fine... that was just a warm up. I'm coming at you full force now! 副会長の闘争心に火をつけてしまったようだ。 Uh oh, looks like the vice president is getting serious. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「みんなー、ー、どんどん行くよー！」ー！」 Female Student B: Everyone, here we go! みんなの視線が、紅瀬さんを追う。 Everyone's eyes are on Kuze-san. こに来て、一気に注目度がアップした。 Up until this moment, everyone's eyes have been on the vice president. もともと紅瀬さんは、美人でスタイルもい。 But Kuze-san is an incredibly beautiful girl too. その気になれば、副会長と互角に戦える素材だろう。 She's just draws less attention under normal circumstances, but now people are starting to notice. 端正な横顔。 What a noble profile. 白い肌。 Pure white skin. すらりと伸びた長い脚。 Long, slender, flawless legs. 体操服の中で揺れる、豊かな…。 Tucked away inside that tight gym shirt, those ample... …。 ... って、どこ見てんだよ。俺は。 Geez... I probably shouldn't make my ogling that obvious. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、行きまーすっ」 Haruna: Kuze-san, here we go! 【桐葉】「……っ！」！」 Kiriha: Hunh! バシッ！ *bam!* 紅瀬さんの快進撃はまだまだ続く。 Kuze-san's relentless offensive continues. 小気味よいスパイクの音。 Her serve delivers a satisfyingly solid thud. ボールは風を切り、白い弾丸となって相手コートに着弾した。 The ball travels like a white bullet into the opposite side of the court. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「とああぁっ」 Female Student C: Toaaa! と思いきや、現役バレー部の女子が滑り込んでレシーブ！ One of the opposite team members barely manages to save it with a dive. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「あっ！」！」 Female Student C: Ahh! 【孝平】「あっ！」！」 Kouhei: Ah! レシーブに力が入りすぎたのか、ボールが司へと一直線に向かってきた。 This return goes astray too, heading for Tsukasa in a straight line. 俺は条件反射で、司の前に飛び出す。 In a reflexive action, I jump in front of Tsukasa. 【孝平】「……いってぇ」 Kouhei: Owwwwww.... 手をグーにして、なんとかボールを弾き返すことに成功した。 My hand feels like it got hit by a truck, but somehow I managed to deflect the ball. 【女子生徒Ｃ】「ご、ごめんなさい！」！」 Female Student C: I- I'm so sorry! 【孝平】「あー、ー、うん、大丈夫」 Kouhei: Ah, it's fine, I'm fine. さすが破壊力のあるレシーブだぜ、現役バレー部。 What incredibly distructive force behind that ball. まだ手がジンジンしている。 I shake my hand again, trying to get some of the pain out of it. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【司】「悪りぃな、孝平」 Tsukasa: Sorry about that, Kouhei. 【孝平】「いや、い。俺が勝手に飛び出しただけだ」 Kouhei: No, it's fine. I jumped out on my own after all. 【孝平】「でもわかってると思うが、今日の昼飯はお前のおごりな」 Kouhei: But you owe me a free lunch now. 【司】「ああ」 Tsukasa: Fine. 【司】「いつものカップ焼きソバでいな？」？」 Tsukasa: The normal cup of yakisoba is fine, right? ……せめて生麺にしてくれ。 At least get me a bowl of the fresh stuff. 女子によるクラス対抗試合は、結果的に僅差で２組の勝利。 The female class tournament is over, and although it was very close, Class 2 won it. 紅瀬さんが宣言通り第１セットで抜けてしまったので、後は副会長の独壇場だった。 Just as Kuze-san promised, she only played a single set, and after that, the vice president obliterated the competition single handedly. 試合には負けたもの、３組の女子たちの表情は晴れやかに見える。 Despite having lost, the Class 3 girls' faces are bright. それに対し、紅瀬さんはどことなく居心地が悪そうだ。 And perhaps that's the reason that Kuze-san looks so uncomfortable around them. みんなから憧れのまなざしを受けて、困惑しているのだろう。 She looks positively bewildered at all the attention she's getting. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Kuze-san. 授業が終わり、俺は紅瀬さんに声をかけた。 Class is over, so I call out to her. 【孝平】「さっきはありがとな」 Kouhei: Thanks for before. 【桐葉】「なんのこと？」？」 Kiriha: For what? 【孝平】「ほら、俺のボール受けてくれただろ。おかげで陽菜が怪我せずに済んだ」 Kouhei: You know, for saving my stray ball, If it weren't for you, Haruna could have gotten really hurt. 【桐葉】「別に。貴方がわざとやったわけではないでしょう」 Kiriha: It's not a big deal. It's not like you did it on purpose, right? 【孝平】「そりゃまあそうだけど、目覚め悪いから一応礼を言っておく」 Kouhei: That's true, but I still felt like I should thank you. すると紅瀬さんは、わずかに眉根をひそめた。 She crinkles her nose at me. 【桐葉】「……貴方に礼を言われたら、私も言わなくてはならないわ Rather than thanking me, why don't you let me say my part? 【孝平】「は？　？　なんで？」？」 Kouhei: Ha? Why? 【桐葉】「さっき、八幡平君に飛んだボールを受けてくれたでしょう」 Kiriha: Just a few minutes ago, did you not jump out and prevent my spike from hitting Hachimandaira-kun? 【孝平】「あ Kouhei: Ah. 　ぷ【孝平】「あれだって、別に誰が悪いわけでもないじゃないか」 Kouhei: Yeah, but that wasn't anyone's fault. 【桐葉】「とにかく、私だけ礼を言われるのは癪ね。こっちからも言わせてもらうわ」 Kiriha: Anyway, the point is you're not the only one who needs thanking. I'll say mine to you as well. 【孝平】「いいって、別に」 Kouhei: It's fine, really. 【桐葉】「いいから」 Kiriha: No really. 【孝平】「ホントにいんだって」 Kouhei: I said it's fine. 【桐葉】「では、聞かない振りをして」 Kiriha: Then, I won't bother. 【孝平】「なんだそりゃ」 Kouhei: Wait, what? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんが、真っ正面から俺を見る。 She's not very good at this. その黒い瞳が俺の目をとらえた。 It's only polite to turn down compliments like that, but she doesn't seem to understand even the basics of social niceities like that. 吸い込まれそうな瞳とは、こういうことを言うのだろう。 Or... does she? She refocuses her vision on me, opening her mouth. 【桐葉】「ありがとう」 Kiriha: Thank you. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... 紅瀬さんは、足早に体育館を出て行った。 With that, she heads out of the gym as fast as her legs can carry her. 彼女の素っ気ない一言が、いつまでも鼓膜に残っていた。 Those two words, blunt and quick as they were, reverberate in my ears with a sense of gravity and meaning. Category:ChuuTranslations